Popular injection devices are inexpensive devices with a deformable plastic container filled with a medicine and used in place of piston syringes. Such devices, as described for example, in application WO 93/09826, used as a prototype, contain a needle pressed into a housing of a device, the passage of which connects with a cavity of a plastic container. By squeezing the plastic container, a medicine runs under pressure into a patient's body.
The drawback of these devices is the possibility of their uncontrollable reuse.